


Fanfiction

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [21]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, Mild Smut, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: Apparently interdimensional TV isn't the only thing available. The interest seems to work the same way. And some of the things you stumble across you never expected.Expecially the Rick × Reader Fanfiction.





	Fanfiction

Rick was bored. He was bored of watching TV by himself and since Beth was at work, Summer and Morty at school, so that just left him and you there alone at the house.

And he didn't know or care where the hell Jerry was.

Standing up from the couch he turned on the tv and with a flick of his wrist he tossed the remote down onto the couch. He belched loudly before he pulled forth his flask from his pocket and started walking toward the garage.

He took several gulps of the whiskey he kept in the silver container before putting it away in his inner pocket.

He then stopped on his way to the garage and heard that you were in the dinning room instead.

He raised a brow, you were on your laptop doing something.

Rick walked up quietly behind you. He was quick to see that you were too emerged in whatever you were reading on your screen to even notice him enter the room behind you.

His curiosity peeked as he leaned over behind you a bit and squinting at the screen. It looked like you were reading a story of some sort. Then upon further viewing Rick's eyes widened.

_"Y-You want my cum you little bitch? Huh? Gonna be -- gonna be Daddy's little cum bucket?"_

_Rick growled as he banged your pussy. Your eyes clenched shut tightly as you felt him spit all over your face. You hated when Rick Sanchez would be this way with you, but you loved it at the same time._

_"Tell me -- tell me how much you want this old man cock to spill inside you!"_

_"I-I want your old man cock!"_

_You whined blushing as you did so._

"What the fuck are you reading!?"

"Holy shit, Rick!!"

You screamed from his yell and slammed your laptop shut. You spun around quickly with your hand on your chest as you tried to calm yourself from your near heart attack.

You glared in at the man, who seemed equally upset.

"I-I found a site from another dimension where apparently people write fanfictions about you... dirty fanfictions."

You explained feeling your cheeks warm. Rick just looked at you with his eyes wide and his mouth gaping.

"That's the -- the most fucked up shit I've -- I've heard in a while."

He spat obviously angerly with what he had read. He pointed an accusing finger toward you.

"Do you -- do you actually like that shit I just read? S-spitting on your face and -- and calling you a cu-cum dump?"

"What!? No!! What the fuck why would I enjoy that!? That's not you!"

"Damn right it's not me! I-I-I I might be an asshole, but shit, that's just fucked up!"

Rick mocked taking out his flask again and swallowing a couple more big swigs of his drink before he cringed again at the idea that he was like that during sex.

Whoever was writing that shit had some serious issues.

"C-Come on and help me -- help me out in the garage."

He said with the wave of his hand. You sighed and stood up from your chair to follow after him.

After all, maybe you'd get some real sex from Rick if you joined him out in the garage.

**Author's Note:**

> Because why does EVERY STORY make Rick Sanchez into a kinky fucking Dom asshole?
> 
> I don't get it.
> 
> I love the writing and the style.
> 
> But I just don't get it.


End file.
